


Hermione Knows

by NichtBenz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichtBenz/pseuds/NichtBenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dangerous. Hermione knows this. Really, this whole thing is dangerous and dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Knows

This was a request from my very first night of Drunk!Fic on tumblr. So while it's not something I typically would write, I'm not entirely disappointed by it's existence. But maybe you will enjoy it, so now it is here. Enjoy! Thanks to Lackadaisydreams for the prompt!

P.s. Do I need to tell you that I'm not making money off of anything and certainly don't own it? Because I don't.

It's dangerous.

Hermione knows this.

Really, this whole thing is dangerous and dumb. The Room of Requirement is one of the most obvious and highly trafficked places to do this sort of thing; and they've been using it for three months now, mercifully free of any interruptions. But Hermione is clever and knows that the odds are against them

She also knows that had anyone walked in on their normal activities they would be in trouble and humiliated. Should someone walk in on this they would probably be expelled.

Bot how could she have possibly said "no" when Luna was sitting on her lap breathing the instructions explicitly into Hermione's ear. It was impossible to think of all the reasons why not when all Hermione could really focus on was the flowery scent of Luna's long hair, the warmth of the blonde's breath, and the feel of Luna's lacy bra against her own exposed nipples. Really, with Luna's legs on either side of her own, and the bohemian girl's warmth so very close to her own aching need, Hermione would have agreed to anything.

And she certainly couldn't stop now, not with Luna's pale skin laid bare before her, the girl tied up and entirely at her mercy as Hermione moved against her. Really, being afraid and nervous to her core is a small price to pay for the pleasure that shoots through her as she slowly moves her hand around the base of Luna's throat.

Hermione pauses long enough to see the girl underneath her only just nod her head in affirmation. The look on the girl's face as she tightens her fingers sends a jolt of electricity to her very core.

Rationally, she knows she needs to be conscious of how much pressure she puts where, and to keep an eye on any number of clues Luna's body will give her, but as she increases her pressure and Luna arches her spine, it's all Hermione can do not to come then and there. She waits just long enough to see Luna's eyes pop open as she mouths a silent scream, before Hermione lets herself succumb to the brief non-existence and bliss that is her release.

Luna kisses Hermione all across the top of her head and hums and Hermione nestles into the girls shoulder to rest. She wishes she could stay like this forever, but she can't. They never can.

If anything, she knows it's only a matter of time before someone walks in on them, and they need to be dressed when that happens.


End file.
